la leyenda del inicio de las dimensiones
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: todo comenzó con la diosa chica llamada, lira, y esta es la historia de como se crearon las dimensiones  bueno esta historia la escribí cuando pequeña, espero que les guste XD  P.D:esta es la primera historia que escribo, asi debe haber errores
1. el inicio

La leyenda de la princesa Angela

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, la escribí de pequeña y quería publicarla, lo que pasa es que basándose en esta historia es que hice varios crosovers, pero antes de hacer su historia tendré que comenzar con el principio bueno, COMENCENMOS! XD

Era hace una vez , cuando ningún mundo existía aun, solo existía una persona, una chica, con cabello azul ojos tan profundos como el mar, de hermosa sonrisa, que vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, con apariencia de una joven de 15 años, o así le parecía, ya que ella tenia grandes poderes, o así le llamaba, viendo que nada había en su alrededor, decidió crear el primer mundo, donde ella habitaría, un hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas y la hermosa luna, alumbraban el cielo, que hacían un hermoso contraste con el tono violeta-lila del cielo (en mi imaginación así se ve el cielo), y también creo un hermoso castillo donde viviría, que al igual que el cielo tenia un hermoso color lila.

Pero, la joven sentía sola, así que, con su magia creo, al primer ser viviente que seria su mejor amiga, concentro todas sus fuerzas y su magia, no estaba segura de cómo hacer esto ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero puso todo su esfuerzo en ello, dijo unas palabras inaudibles, y empezó a salir una increíble luz blanca y amarilla de donde apareció una joven, la joven estaba dormida, tenia la piel blanca, destacaba con su hermoso cabello de color rubio, lacio y corto (igualita a chii, de chobits, solo que con cabello corto, lacio y orejas normales) que vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, parecido al suyo, la joven mágica, impresionada se llevo al joven a una habitación que había ello para ella que estaba cerca de la suya, puso delicadamente a la chica en una cama muy suave y cómoda, acomodando suavemente su cabeza en una almohada, mientras se sentaba a su lado, dispuesta a esperar, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que la joven se despertó en un par de minutos

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, en donde se veían unos hermosos ojos azules claro, al abrir los ojos la joven vio a la chica que estaba a su lado, le sonrío dulcemente, y dijo con una voz dulce y melodiosa- mamá – mientras le volvía a sonreír

La joven diosa, estupefacta, se le empezaron a aguar los ojos mientras veía a la joven y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Bueno este fue el primer episodio de "La leyenda de la princesa Angela" bueno se que es muy corto pero, espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto pondré el próximo cap,

CHAO!


	2. Una joven llamada Sol

Bueno este es mi segundo cap, se que el primero fue muy corto, pero como no sabia como funciona el sistema temía que algo saliera, lo hice lo mas corto posible, y quería disculparme, porque mi historia no tiene que ver en nada con +anima, sin embargo irónicamente en el desarrollo de la historia empieza a haber criaturas como los de +anima, juro que es la verdad, y a pesar de que hice la historia de pequeña y ya esta terminada, tengo que resolver de detalles, bueno comencemos XD

Una joven llamada Sol

La joven diosa, feliz de por fin tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, soltó a la joven para que por fin respirara. Admiraba orgullosa su creación, y no solo sentía que era su creación, si no también su hija! Cuando se da cuenta que la joven estaba temblando, claro a fin de cuentas la joven apenas si traía un vestido que solo le llegaba a las rodillas.

Ay, pero que descuidada soy, horita te traigo ropa hija, mientras tanto cúbrete con la sábana-dijo la diosa, cubriendo a la joven, mientras que ella sonreía al darse cuenta que la había llamado "hija", aunque acababa de nacer, y la había llamado "mamá" no sabia su significado, pero ella creía que así se debería llamar a la persona que te creo. Y eso mismo pensaba la diosa mientras iba a su habitación pensando, que aunque no sabia que significaba

"hija" y porque la había llamado así, pensaba que así se debería llamar a la persona que creaste, pero también se preguntaba, porque la había llamado "mamá", decidió ya no pensar en eso mientras entraba a su habitación y buscaba en su armario, todo su armario estaba repleto del mismo vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con el mismo adorno dorado en el busto, ya que no había otra cosa, decidió darle ese hasta que su magia se repusiera y crearle uno, ya que a pesar de tener mucha magia, había quedado exhausta por ser su primera vez.

Se dirigió a la alcoba de su "hija" trayéndole su vestido.

Vamos hija, desarrópate para que te ayude a ponerte mi vestido, te prometo que cuando mi magia se reponga te are muchos vestidos preciosos que te harán verte aun mas linda - decía la diosa mientras le sonreía

Gracias mamá, pero no necesito muchos vestidos preciosos, solo quiero ropa suficiente, además no quiero que te canses por mi- dijo la joven mientras sonreía, la diosa, orgullosa de que su hija pensara en ella y que no fuera presumida, le devolvía la sonrisa, cuando le paso por su mente la pregunta que se había hecho anteriormente.

Y dime que significa "mamá"? - le pregunto la diosa

Bueno no estoy segura, pero pienso que así es como se debería llamar a la persona que te creo, y dime porque me llamas "hija"– dijo la joven

Por la misma razón que tú, porque pienso que así deberías llamar a la persona que creaste – decía la diosa

Oye mamá, es normal que me duela el estomago? – pregunto la joven

Como te duele?- decía la diosa

No sé, es como si me faltara algo en el estomago – dijo la joven con ingenuidad

O pero que torpe soy, de seguro que tienes hambre

Que es "hambre"?- pregunto la joven con ingenuidad

Hambre es eso mismo que estas sintiendo, descuida es normal, , vamos cariño que yo también tengo hambre- dijo la diosa mientras se dirigían al comedor, donde había una hermosa mesa de cristal, en donde había dos sillas, con asiento acolchado y respaldar en forma de corazón

Siéntate hija que voy a la cocina a traer algo de comer

La joven obedeciendo a su madre se sentó, admirando la hermosa mesa de cristal

Toma cariño, es rico, te gustara – le dijo mientras le ponía un plato con algo marrón claro, y le servia un vaso con un liquido amarillo

Que es esto mamá? – pregunto la joven

Esto es paldu – dijo mientras señalaba la cosa marrón claro – y esto es lazmin – agarrando el vaso (solo imagínense pan dulce con limonada, para que tengan una idea) cómelo es rico

Al decir esto la joven agarro el paldu abrió la boca y comió un bocado, mientras agarraba el vaso de lazmin y tomaba un poco- esta delicioso!

Me alegro que te gustara- dijo la diosa

Oye mamá, aparte de mamá tienes otro nombre?- pregunto la joven

Porque lo preguntas?

No sé, solo pienso que si otra persona estuviera aquí que no fuera creada por ti, como te llamaría, o como me llamaría a mi- respondió la joven

Bueno, eso no lo había pensado, ya que no a habido necesidad pero es una buena pregunta- dijo la diosa

Oye mamá tengo una idea, ya que yo no se como me llamo y no sabes como te llamas, que tal si yo te escojo un nombre y tu me escojes uno- propuso la joven

Es una excelente idea! Y dime como quieres que me llame?

Haber – dijo la joven mientras agarraba su barbilla y miraba al piso- ya se que tal si te llamas Lira

Lira, me parece un bonito nombre, se nota que tienes imaginación- dijo Lira

Imaginación? – dijo la joven mientras aparecía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza

Ahhh- suspiro con paciencia la diosa- se nota que aun tengo mucho que enseñarte, pero no importa poco a poco iras aprendiendo

Esta bien, y como me voy a llamar?- se pregunto la joven

Todavía no lo se, pero en lo que lo pienso, te voy a mostrar un lugar- al decir esto se levanto la diosa conduciendo a su hija a un hermoso balcón, con una hermosa vista hacia el cielo

Ahh es precioso, mamá

Pensé que iba a gustar, verdad que es preciosa la luna- dijo Lira mientras la señalaba

Si…. es…. preciosa- dijo la joven mientras de repente una luz amarilla empezó a rodearla y flotaba hacia el cielo

HIJA! HIJA!- grito con desesperación la joven diosa, mientras la joven no parecía escucharla, estaba en un estado de trance

La joven no parecía poder estar mas alto, cuando la luz se hizo mucho mas fuerte y brillante, cuando el cielo empezó a cambiar.

El hermoso cielo lila poco a poco se fue tornando azul, las estrellas se fueron juntando, pareciendo una masa esponjosa y blanca, pero lo que mas estaba cambiando era la luna, se estaba haciendo mas grande, su luz ya no era blanca si no amarilla y mucho mas fuerte tanto como el de la joven que estaba en el cielo, cuando el cielo termino de cambiar, la joven fue cayendo, no reaccionaba estaba dormida.

HIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito lira Alver como su hija iba cayendo, cuando de repente aparecieron dos alas de su espalda, tan hermosas como las de un ángel, pero la diosa ni siquiera lo noto, estaba tan desesperada por alcanzar a su hija que salto del balcón volando hacia ella, al tenerla en sus brazos la puso se dirigió al balcón y la puso en la banca que estaba allí, estaba desesperada, y si le había pasado algo malo? Había sido un error llevarla a ese lugar? Y si nunca despertaba? Todos estos pensamiento surcaban es la cabeza de la joven diosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos la joven empezó a despertar

HIJA!- dijo lira con preocupación- estas bien?

Si mamá no te preocupes, pero, que paso?- pregunto

No lo sé, al ver la luna empezaste a brillar y cambiaste el cielo

Lo siento arruine tu creación- dijo la joven con tono de disculpa

No lo sientas de hecho creo que nunca se vio mejor- dijo lira con una sonrisa

Gracias mamá pero, que le paso a mi vestido?- pregunto la joven

Al decir esto, la diosa se fijo ya que tenia tanta preocupación, que no se fijo en ver como lucia su hija. Al verla se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo vestido blanco que tenia puesto, si no un hermoso vestido azul grisáceo, con escote, que se abría en la falda un poco ante que de las rodillas con un hermoso velo en la falda, con pequeños diamantes que parecían estrellas.

Debiste a verlo hecho con tu magia- respondió por fin la diosa- oye hija, ya se como te vas a llamar

Así, como?- pregunto la joven con ilusión

Te vas a llamar Sol, al igual que ese gran bola en el cielo, que llevara tu nombre en tu honor- respondió lira

Sol… me gusta! Ese nombre gracias mami!- dijo sol abrazando a su madre

De nada hija - respondió lira correspondiendo el abrazo

Fin del capitulo

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, y para que sepan, en el primer capitulo cometí un error, "la leyenda de la princesa angela" es como se llamara la tercera temporada, así es amigos estoy planeando hacer un tercer temporada!, bueno eso es todo por ahora, me alegra poderles haber traído un capitulo mas largo que el anterior, por favor comenten XD


	3. Alas

Bueno este capitulo es algo improvisado, es que tengo un bloqueo de escritora., y como he dicho antes, a pesar de que ya termine la historia, como era pequeña, deje varias cosas pendientes que tengo que responder, voy a tratar de dejar un capitulo por semana como máximo, pero estoy pasando por momentos difíciles así que no desesperen!, aunque dudo que alguien este ahora mismo ligado con mi historia

Comencemos: D

Alas

Lira estaba muy feliz de que su hija estuviera bien y salvo, la abrazaba fuertemente, sin lastimarla claro, su hija estaba muy feliz de tener un nombre, y le había parecido un nombre muy bonito el que le había puesto, aunque también estaba un poco apenada por haber cambiado el cielo, debía admitir que era muy hermoso, pero ya no tenia la misma belleza de antes, antes se veía hermoso pero de manera tranquila y relajante, y ahora se ve muy bello también pero con una belleza alegre, y estaba aliviada de que su madre no se molestara por haber cambiado su creación, y se sentía profundamente alegre de tener magia, de poder cambiar y crear cosas como su madre, la estaba abrazando cuando se dio cuenta de que siente algo raro en su espalda, se separa de ella un poco brusca, para desconcierto de lira viendo como su hija se separa de ella para luego oírla gritar

-grito sol, al ver por fin lo que tenia su madre en la espalda

- grita lira gracias al la sorpresa que su hija le había dado- POR QUE GRITAS?

TIENES ALGO EN LA ESPALDA-grito sol viendo con ojos como platos lo que su madre tenía atrás

La diosa se voltea un poco para ver a lo que se refiera su hija, al verlo la diosa abrió tanto la boca que parecía que se le iba a caer al suelo, ahora tenia en la espalda algo muy largo, mejor dicho tenia dos cosas largas de color blanco, que tenían cosas igual de blancas pegadas a ellas, esponjosas y suaves (como dije en el capitulo anterior, solo imagínense dos alas de ángel)

Como?-dijo la diosa, atónita viendo lo que tenia en la espalda, rebobinando todo lo que había pasado en el día, deteniéndose en la parte en donde había saltado del balcón, ahora se daba cuenta de que ella envés de caer al vacío (ya que el castillo flotaba en el aire, ya que debajo de el no había nada) voló hacia su hija, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de eso, volvió a mirar lo que tenia atrás, lo toco suavemente, y efectivamente era suave y esponjoso, justo como se veía, luego sintió que otra cosa estaba tocando lo que tenia en la espalda, era la mano de su hija que seguía mirando atónita lo que tenia atrás, y sol se preguntaba que era aquello?

Mamá, que tienes en la espalda?- por fin pregunto sol, que al estar tan asombrada tampoco había podido hablar

Al decir eso, saco a lira de su trance, procesando la pregunta para por fin responder-no tengo idea

Pues habrá que llamarlo de alguna manera-dijo sol- y como llamaras esto mamá?

Pues no se- dijo lira- Mmm creo que llamare a esto alas

Sol quería decir algo pero, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, lira batió sus nuevas "alas" y vio como empezaba a volar, ya estaba casi por encima de la altura de su hija, extendiendo su mano- vamos a dar un paseo- al decir esto sol agarro la mano de su madre, y fueron volando velozmente alrededor del castillo, era increíble sentir como el viento pasaba por tu cabello y por todo tu cuerpo, esa sensación tan alegre pero, sol se preguntaba, ella podría hacer cosas tan maravillosas?

Bien, admito que este capitulo me sorprendió un poco, a fin de cuentas yo solo tenia una parte de cómo comenzaba el capitulo, y luego, al ver como me fluían las palabras, pensé que poner lo que venia después seria raro, ya que mas o menos tengo una idea de lo que va para el siguiente capitulo, pero como el día de hoy ya me exprimí mucho el cerebro, tal vez pueda hacerlo mañana, pero como máximo tratare que cuando mucho llegue para la semana que viene

Chao


	4. Los intentos de una hija

En este capitulo también estoy improvisando, así que no esperen mucho, gracias Kinusha96 por tu comentario!, juro que me esforzare por ti y todos los que les guste mi historia, y como dije en el capitulo anterior, tratare se sacar un capitulo por semana como máximo, yo también leo historias y se lo desesperante que es esperar el próximo capitulo, pero recuerden para los que no son usuarios de , los escritores tenemos vidas y nos esforzamos mucho para que salgan los capítulos lo mas rápido posible, en mi caso tratare de no tardar mucho, y si tengo que ir de vacaciones donde no pueda escribir o tenga un gran bloqueo de escritora (porque ahora estoy pasando por uno, y tengo problemas para escribir los capítulos) les tratare de avisar

Bueno basta de notas de escritora COMENCEMOS XD

Los intentos de una hija

Realmente podía llegar a hacer cosas maravillosas?- se preguntaba sol, mientras volaba con su mamá alrededor del castillo.

Pasaron los días y cada día sol aprendía más y más, y su madre iba creando más y más cosas, pero sol se preguntaba si tenia magia, a fin de cuentas cambie el cielo y mi vestido pero, todo eso lo hice por accidente, ni siquiera me acuerdo de a verlo hecho y aunque mamá también hizo inconscientemente sus alas, me creo a mi por voluntad propia, y si cuando cree el cielo es la ultima vez que haga magia? Y si ya no me parezco en ese aspecto a mamá ? Y si ella decide crear a alguien con magia y se olvida de mi?-se preguntaba sol

Un día sol se levanto temprano, veía el amanecer, sonreía mientras lo veía, pero luego un pensamiento paso por su mente y su sonrisa cambio a un triste seño, realmente tengo magia?, se preguntaba sol, decidió no pensar, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que su mamá aun no había despertado, claro últimamente a creado muchas cosas y aunque ya se esta acostumbrando, aun sigue cansada después de tanto crear, y una maravillosa idea le surco por la mente mientras una sonrisa se le pintaba en los labios y se ponía el delantal

Si no puedo hacer magia, al menos podría cocinar-se decía sol así misma mientras iba a los gabinetes y agarraba algunos uvos, lactia y mazuca para hacerle unos ricos pacoes (traducción: huevos, leche y azúcar para hacer unos ricos panqueques, se que faltan ingredientes pero no quise ser muy detallista) poco a poco iba agregando los ingredientes, había visto como su mamá aunque, lo que nunca había visto es cuanto le ponía de cada uno así que decidió ponerle todo de tos los ingredientes (ya se imaginaran el desastre que hizo) luego prendió la estufa, tampoco había visto le ponía a la flama, solo sabia que la llama se ponía azul y se tardaba unos 20 minutos en estar todo listo.

Si pongo la llama un poco mas alta, estarán listos en menos tiempo- pensó sol inocentemente

Agarro la cuchara y probo un poco, le pareció que era demasiado dulce (si le hechas toda una bolsa de azúcar que esperas)

Talvez es que cuando se cocina es que se le quita lo dulce- pensó inocentemente

Agarro la sartén y vertió un poco la masa, (pero otra cosa que no sabia es que había que echar el aceite primero), trato de voltear la masa pero no pudo ni si quiera poner la espátula debajo de ella.

Talvez es que no esta cocinado totalmente y una vez que lo este se despegue- volvió a pensar con inocencia (de verdad que es inocente no?)

Decidió dejar la masa cocinándose, y poso su vista hacia la ventana, el sol a ya había salido totalmente pero no tanto como para que se le quemaran los ojos

Espero poder serle útil a mamá y que no decida olvidarme- dijo sol mientras observaba la ventana

Ella seguía observando la ventana mientras un horrible olor le llego a la nariz, dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía el olor, al voltear pudo ver como la masa de su pacoe ya era una llama en la sartén

Al ver eso lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar-FUEGO!

En la habitación de lira

Lira dormía placenteramente, cuando se despierta por el horrible olor que venia de la cocina y los gritos de su hija. Aun estaba dormida así que le costo un poco procesar la información.

Olor desagrádale desagradable que proviene de la cocina es igual a fuego

Fuego + su hija gritando era igual a su hija con el fuego

Una vez que la ultima parte de la información se proceso, abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos y salto de la cama aun vistiendo su camisón (que ella había creado anteriormente) y fue corriendo a la cocina

Por favor que este bien- pensaba lira mientras de su mano brotaba una gran bola de agua

Al llegar a la cocina lanzo la bola de agua hacia la sartén donde su hija estaba batiendo una toalla en dirección a la sartén con la esperanza de que se apagara la llama, haciendo que su hija e empapara. Una vez que el fuego se apago, lira reviso a su hija de arriba abajo para ver que no tuviera quemaduras. Una vez que termino de revisar a su hija, y esta se seco, lira decidió saber la razón por la que se inicio el fuego en primer lugar.

Dime hija, porque estabas cocinando?- pregunto lira

Porque quería darte una sorpresa-dijo sol cabizbaja

Bueno gracias, por tratar de cocinar, voy a limpiar este desastre y luego si quieres te enseño a cocinar si?- pregunto lira sonriente

Gracias, por ahora me gustaría estar sola un rato- dijo sol

Como quieras

Sol salio a su habitación y se lanzo sobre la cama agarrando una almohada y poniéndola contra su cara

Bueno cocinar fue un fracaso, que mas puedo hacer?- se preguntaba sol, quito la almohada de su cara y posando su mirada al perchero donde estaba su pijama, de repente una nueva idea se le paso por su mente, y levantando de la cama casi en una salto, fue a la habitación de su mamá

Una vez que llego vio el desastre que estaba ella su cama- de seguro se asusto y ni siquiera se le paso por la mente arreglarla- pensó sol acomodando la cama de su mamá

Una vez que termino, fue hacia el estante donde había varias telas y cosas de costura. Su madre había creado algo para hacer vestidos a mano, ya que el hacerlos con magia le resultaba un poco cansado

Que suerte que lo creo!- pensó sol agarrando la aguja he hilo.

Siempre se estaba pinchando, y constantemente se le enredaba el hilo, pero puso todo su empeño en hacerlo. Trataba de hacer algo simple así que estaba tratando de hacer algo que solo cubriera la parte de arriba del cuerpo (una simple camisa), ya que solo tenían vestidos, una vez que termino lo estuvo revisando de arriba abajo, tenia varios descosidos, y partes que se estaban cayendo y ni siquiera era la talla correcta.

Puso la prenda en el estante, se paro y se sentó en la cama, mientras ponía su cara en las rodillas con sus también en la cara

Es que acaso no puedo hacer nada bien?- se preguntaba sol mientras unas cuantas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos- no se cocinar, no se coser, y no tengo magia, que puedo hacer? Me gustaría poder decirle a alguien todo lo que siento, no a mi mamá porque se preocuparía, si no alguien que guarde mis secretos y me comprenda, una…una…._una amiga_

Al decir esto una luz rosada apareció frente a ella, levanto su mirada mientras las lagrimas ya no fluían, mientras que de la luz salía una chica, un poco mas joven que ella, con el cabello corto color rosado, tenia una extrañas cosas saliendo de su trasero y cabeza y unos ojos color ámbar (para que tengan una idea es amu hinamori de shugo chara, con orejas y cola de gato) que vestía de una blusa y un short de color negro.

De ahora en adelante, yo seré tu amiga- dijo con voz alegre, mientras le guiñaba

Yo tengo magia- dijo sol en casi un susurro, atónita de su creación

Bueno este capitulo al menos fue un poco mas largo que el otro, y sinceramente me salio del corazón, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto en el capitulo anterior hubo un error y no aparecían los gritos de sol y lira, tratare de inspirarme lo mas pronto que pueda para escribir otro capitulo, pero hoy ya escribí 2 historias y tengo el cerebro fulminado.

Bueno, nos leemos pronto ;)


	5. una nueva amiga

Bueno estoy improvisando mucho con los caps, por favor si leen mi historia dejen sus reviews, para saber que tal opinan, por cierto últimamente han estado faltando palabras a mis historias, para que sepan, y respondiendo a lo que dijo TheFrenchPopsicle, si mi historia no tiene nada que ver con anima+, aunque como verán ya se le parece un poco, pero cuantas personas no han puesto historias de inuyasha y naruto?, si ellos pueden tener sus historias, la mía tiene derecho a quedarse.

COMENCEMOS

Una nueva amiga

Yo tengo magia-dijo sol aun sin poder creerlo, tenia magia!, y había creado a esta joven de cabello rosa, que le decía que de ahora en adelante seria su amiga y que le sonreía alegremente mientras le guiñaba.

TENGO MAGIA! TENGO MAGIA!-dijo Sol gritando de la felicidad mientras iba con ella y la abrazaba, al principio se sorprendió un poco por mi reacción, pero no tardo en corresponder el abrazo, una vez que la soltó me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por supuesto que tienes magia!-le dijo muy animada-aquí estoy no? Acaso lo dudabas?-le dijo con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, se veía muy linda de esa manera con esa expresión de duda y con sus orejitas al mismo lado que su cabeza. Le iba a responder cuando…

En la cocina

Lira estaba cocinando pacoes, ya había terminado de limpiar el desastre para su hija, le iba a llamar para enseñarle pero cuando se fue se veía muy desanimada-me pregunto que le paso-pensaba ella preocupada por su hija-que le habrá pasado? Será por mi culpa? Habré ello algo que le disgustara?

Pensaba en eso cuando de repente oye un grito, no se entendía que quería decir, si es que quería decir algo, al oír el grito se fue volando hacia esa dirección, soltando la sartén haciendo que se fuera a quien sabe donde, pero en estos momentos muy poco le importaba su sartén, se preocupaba mas por su hija, y se preguntaba, que habrá pasado para que gritara así, se habría enfermado? Abría aparecido una criatura de la nada y le habría ello daño? A fin de cuentas, si ella solo existía en la nada antes de crear el universo, quien le aseguraba que no habría otra criatura como ella?

Todas estas dudas se formaban en su cabeza mientras volaba hacia donde escucho que provenía el grito

Ojala que este bien-pensaba ella mientras volaba, temiendo que algo le habría pasado a su hija.

En la habitación de Lira

Estaba a punto de contarle a la chica lo que le había pasado en la mañana cuando…

Hija estas bien?-pregunto Lira alarmada entrando ala habitación.

Al principio le mira confundida, luego le viene a la mente la ida que había formulado antes y se para al frente de Sol, viendo a la chica con una mirada fulminante, haciendo que bajara sus orejas, mientras le surgía una gotita en la nuca, teniendo una expresión de miedo con confusión en su rostro.

Eres otro ser como yo verdad!-dijo Lira con una voz furiosa, haciendo que a la chica y Sol les salieran un par de signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza-mira no se que quieres, pero si le has hecho daño a mi hija te juro que te vas arrepentir y

Alto mamá-le dijo Sol poniéndose enfrente de la chica- no se que idea hayas tenido de quien es ella pero no va hacerme daño, yo misma la cree

Al principio le miro confundida, después su expresión confundida se fue yendo, dando paso a un expresión de sorpresa.

Como?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

Le iba a decir cuando de repente siento el cuerpo pesado y me da sueño, poco a poco cierro los ojos y caigo dormida agarrada por la chica que me miraba preocupada.

Que le paso?-pregunto alarmada hacia mi madre que tenia una expresión serena en su rostro.

Esta bien-dijo tranquilizando a la chica y acariciando mi mejilla- lo que pasa es que no esta acostumbrada a usar magia y se canso.

La chica suspiro aliviada, nunca la había visto pero estaba muy preocupada por Sol.

Bien ayúdame a cargarla a su habitación-dice Lira tomando mi espalda y levándome, la chica acato la orden y agarro mis pies llevándome a mi habitación.

Una vez que acostaron a Sol, la revisaron si se había lastimado al caer, no vieron ninguna herida pero notaron sus maltratadas manos, Lira las vendo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la chica.

Tu sabes que le paso?-pregunto con una expresión sumamente preocupada con una voz melancólica.

No lo se, vera lo que me hizo que me creara fue el deseo de tener alguien mas aparte de usted, no es que este disgustada con usted, al contrario!, pero a usted la ve como a una figura paterna a la que le tiene respeto y admiración, ella quería a una persona que pudiera ser su amiga por la que no sintiera eso, quería a una persona que la apoyara, pero no de manera fraternal, si no de otra manera, no estoy muy segura como explicarlo, pero creo que es eso-dijo mirando a Sol.

Lira se sorprendió un poco al oír eso, luego adquirió una expresión pensativa, para luego mirar a Sol con ternura, al parecer le había entendido, o por lo menos eso creía, la explicación de la chica era un poco confusa, pero al parecer le había entendido.

Voy a preparar la comida-dice parándose-probablemente tenga hambre cuando se despierte.

Yo le ayudo-dice parándose

Esta bien-dice Lira que junto con la chica se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez que llegaron a la cocina la boca de ambas estaba tocando el suelo al ver el desastre que había pasado, no solo la masa de la sartén había caído, sino que cuando Lira soltó la sartén, esta se había dirigido al bol con el resto de la masa mas la masa EXTRA GRANDE que había sido la masa fallida de Sol. Desparramada por todo el suelo de la cocina.

Ya que usted sabe cocinar que tal si yo limpio?-le pregunto a Lira que le miro sorprendida.

Tu sabes que es limpiar?-le pregunto

Si, al crearme al parecer me dio cierto conocimiento de las cosas-le dijo- aunque no se nada sobre ella o sobre usted o su casa.

Bueno te buscare algunos elementos de limpieza-dijo dirigiéndose a la alacena y sacando una esponja, un jabón liquido y un balde que con un movimiento de la mano se lleno de agua, la chica le miro sorprendida.

Como hizo eso?-le pregunto con los ojos pelados.

Así como mi hija a aprendido sobre la casa y otras cosas, yo he aprendido sobre mis poderes-le dijo entregándole las cosas, Lira empezó haciendo la nueva masa mientras la chica restregaba con la esponja algo fastidiada.

Debe haber una forma mas divertida de hacer esto-pensaba mientras limpiaba, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea y se dirigió a Lira con una sonrisa de ilusión.

Tendrá otra esponja y cuerda-pregunto, Lira la miro extrañada por la petición y se dirigió a la otra alacena donde saco lo pedido.

Aquí tienes-le dijo dando lo que pidió un poco extrañada.

Gracias!-dice la chica entusiasmada, se sentó en el piso (en la parte que no había alcanzado la masa) agarro las cosas de limpieza, puso jabón y agua en las dos esponjas, agarro la cuerda y con una de las garras que tenia la corto en dos, agarro las dos esponjas y las puso bajo sus pies y las amarraba con las cuerdas.

Ya listo la parte inicial de su plan, deslizo las esponjas con sus pies.

YUJUU!-grito ella divertida haciendo que Lira volteara a ver como limpiaba todo mientras se divertía (n.a: y así es como nació el patinaje! XD)

Cuidado!-dijo Lira alarmada viendo a la chica haciendo una locura.

No te preocupes-diciendo eso con una sonrisa relajada, distrayéndose y tropezando con el balde botando todo el liquido jabonoso y haciendo que ella cayera.

WOOOH!-grito ella que al caer se fue resbalando sin control, estrellándose contra la alacena haciendo que le cayera el cucharón en la cabeza para que luego le cayera la harina encima.

Estas bien?-dijo Lira mientras se agachaba junto a ella.

ACHU!-estornudo ella fuertemente como respuesta-estoy bien-dice ella blanca por la harina.

Vamos al baño-dijo Lira llevándosela para bañarla, una vez que estuvo lista la tina, le dijo que se bañara pero ella miraba con algo de miedo el agua (n.a: por supuesto es medio gato!)

Que pasa?-le pregunto Lira sin entender por que no quería entrar al agua

Es que no me gusta el agua-decía ella con algo de miedo

Prefieres estar sucia?-le pregunto, le había dado en el clavo, a ella no le gustaba el agua, pero le disgustaba mas tener su pelo sucio.

Esta bien me meteré al agua-dijo bajando las orejas y cerrando los ojos dándose derrotada-pero me ayudaras a quitarme la harina del cabello para terminar mas rápido!-dijo ella con decisión

Esta bien-dice Lira, la chica se desvistió y entro al agua con algo de miedo, como había prometido Lira agarraba una esponja y se la refregaba en la cabeza mientras tenia esas raras orejas abajo, de repente un recuerdo le vino a la mente, cuando baño a su hija por primera vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sol no entendía muy bien como era esto de bañarse, así que le pidió ayuda a su madre, su madre le lavaba la cabeza mientras ella se divertía agarrando la espuma y soplándola haciendo que muchas burbujas volaran por el baño, por accidente un burbuja le cayo en el ojo y por auto reflejo bajo su mano hasta el agua salpicándola y haciendo que Lira se mojara.

Lo siento-dijo ella dándose cuenta de lo que su acción había provocado.

Lira se miro, para luego mirar a su hija y reír a carcajadas, Sol al ver a su madre también se hecho a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al recordar eso le saco una sonrisa.

Oye ya estoy limpia-dice la chica sacándola de su trance.

Si-dice ella dejando de restregar su cabello, al parecer se había pasado un poco.

Una vez que se seco, Lira le tuvo que prestar un vestido, ya que la ropa de la chica estaba cubierta de harina. Le salio una risita a Lira al ver como le quedaba su vestido, le llagaba hasta las rodillas y ella luchaba para que el vestido no se le cayera.

Te parece gracioso?-dijo la chica con cierto tono de ironía

Lo siento-dijo ella un poco apenada.

Esta bien, si es chistoso-dijo ella con una sonrisa-vamos a ver como esta tu hija.

Lira asiente mientras iban a donde Sol.

Al llegar vieron que Sol seguía profundamente dormida, se sentaron junto a ella con expresiones de ternura, de repente Sol empezó a abrir los ojos y salieron unos quejidos de ella.

Que paso?-pregunto Sol medio dormido

Sol-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y la abrazaron, Sol las miro confundida.

Oigan que paso?, por que tengo las manos vendadas y porque traes el vestido de mamá-pregunto viendo a la chica, a ambas le surgió una gotita en la nuca.

Es un poco larga la historia-decía Lira-e hija porque tenias las manos tan lastimadas?

Sol tomo aire y les contó todo lo que le había estado molestando, una vez que termino Lira por fin había entendido el porque de todas las locuras de la mañana, miro a su hija con ternura y la abrazo.

Hija como crees, jamás te remplazaría, aunque no tuvieras magia yo siempre te voy a querer-al decir esto le planto un beso en la frente. La chica les miro con ternura, pero luego recordó lo que les quería preguntar.

Oigan- dice asiendo que las chicas se volteen-quienes son?-pregunto por fin.

Mi nombre es Sol-dijo para luego voltear a ver a su madre-ella es Lira mi madre, y supongo que tengo que darte un nombre verdad?

Pues hasta ahora se me había olvidado ese detalle-dijo ella bajando las orejas y subiéndole el rubor en sus mejillas ligeramente broceadas-pero si es cierto, y que nombre me vas a poner?

Sol se agarro la barbilla mientras miraba a bajo pensando, luego se fue a mirar a su creación con mirada pensativa, luego se soltó la barbilla y su mirada se a claro.

Que te parece Mimi?-le pregunto

Mimi-ahora era ella la que se agarraba la barbilla-Me gusta!-dijo mientras se le paraba la cola y las orejas-es lindo-luego ella bostezo-oigan este día ya ha sido muy cansado, porque no nos vamos a dormir?

Si será mejor que te haga un cuarto y luego-dijo Lira

No mamá-dijo Sol interrumpiéndola-yo la cree y yo le hare su cuarto y sus demás cosas, pero ahora no porque aun no me recupero del todo, que tal si esta noche duermes en mi cuarto?-dijo Sol a volteando a ver a Mimi, y esta asintió- mamá podrías hacerlo por ultima vez?

Claro-dice Lira haciendo la cama un poco mas grande para que quepan las dos-que duerman bien-dice saliendo de la habitación.

Buenas noches-dice Sol acostándose.

Buenas noches-dice Mimi imitándola.

Las estrellas brillaron mágicamente en ese tan largo y especial día.

GOMENASAI! Lamento haberme tardado con el capitulo, de ello lo comencé ya hace varias semanas, pero solo tenia el principio, se que dije trataria de sacar un capitulo por semana, pero como dije en mi perfil, he estado teniendo problemas con la historia, asi que sean pacientes!, me pareció muy lindo el cap, sobre todo la parte en la que le restriega la cabeza con la esponja, imagínense aun gatito con las orejas abajo :).por favor pongas reviws, me ayuda a

inspirarme!

Nos leemos luego!


End file.
